charmedfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear of the Witches
“You can't run from fear!” - Barbas Plot It has been a month since Melinda was born and she has not left neither Piper or Leo’s sight; Paige and Henry have had marriage troubles over the past month and Phoebe’s powers have advanced which allows her access to the thoughts of others (telepathy). * A cloaked demon flies out of a fireplace in a house down Prescott Street not far from the manor. A brunette woman spins around and holds an angel amulet up to the demon which generates a shield. The unknown demon is shocked back which knocks down his hood and reveals his appearance, Barbas. The witch grabs a potion and throws it at Barbas where he freezes it in mid-air and flicks it to the ground; he then waves a glowing hand in front of the witches face and states her fear ‘being electrocuted’. Barbas puts both hands in the air and the chandelier snaps off and lets a beam of electricity shoot from its socket; it hits the witch, her hair turns white and she collapses, dying of shock. Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast when the Magic School portal opens up meaning it is time for Wyatt and Chris to go to school. They walk through and disappear where the wind knocks Melinda’s dummy out of her mouth, tears begin to fall. Piper gives the dummy back where Phoebe teleports in looking fear-struck, she states that Barbas is back and following them. Leo looks at Piper in shock and throws a potion to floor where a second portal opens where he grabs Melinda and runs through to Magic School, she can't be involved with demons at this early age. As Leo disappears Prue and Paige project and orb in where they also say Barbas is back. The four sisters run up the stairs and into the attic where they run to the Book. They open it and flick through but where the Book is so large they step back and let Prue use her Telekinesis on it. As the Barbas page appears, flames come up from the ground revealing Barbas. Prue flicks her hand at Barbas and one of her Telekinetic Waves is released which hits Barbas. No damage is inflicted towards him. Piper then throws her hands in attempts to melt Barbas however he just stands and laughs, her power dissipated in smoke. Phoebe is able to read his thoughts: They should be clueless that I have become immune to their feeble powers. Phoebe hears this and throws a potion at Barbas. It hits him and he glows red, Prue then throws a ball of Kinetic Energy which hits him, crushing him and sends him flying. Paige then orbs his internal organs away, killing Barbas. They walk downstairs and into the sun room where Prue is shocked to see a white-haired, eyes open in shock: dead Jack. Trivia * It was from this episode onward that Charmed began airing after nine 'o clock due to the show allowing swearing on scene. * This episode was only 15 minutes, to promo the new season. T